ed_edd_n_eddy_the_ultimate_edchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Frozen Adventure
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Frozen Adventure 'is an upcoming fantasy science-fiction action comedy film based on Walt Disney Pictures' 2013 film ''Frozen, with elements from Paramount Pictures' 2011 film Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Studio Trigger's Little Witch Academia. It will be the tenth film of the Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles series and the tenth film in the 'Beginnings' Saga. It is produced by Movieman Productions and B-Master Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will be released in November 2019. Synopsis The Eds, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are assigned as bodyguards for Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. Meanwhile, their friends, including the Autobots, have discovered that the humans have found a mysterious space craft on the Moon a few decades ago, containing a missing Prime named Sentinel Prime and his creation, the Pillars. When Elsa accidentally freezes the entire kingdom out of fear, Sora manages to help her escape, which causes Edd to question their friendship. With the world now knowing how dangerous Elsa and Sora can be, the Eds are now facing a dangerous plot by the Fallen that could change their entire lives forever. Cast * Tony Sampson as '''Eddy, the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Erica Mendez as Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Akko is an energetic, optimistic, but very impulsive Japanese girl who attends Luna Nova after being inspired by the witch Shiny Chariot. Having come from a non-magical background, she struggles using magic much of the time, and is disappointed by the mundanity of her classes as opposed to Chariot's more spectacular performances. However, her unshakable belief in magic and her genuine desire to use it for good enables her to wield the Shiny Rod, which accepts her as its new master, and gradually discover her own magical talent. * Kristen Bell as Anna, the 18-year-old Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's younger sister ** Livvy Stubenrauch as 5-year-old Anna ** Katie Lopez as 5-year-old Anna (singing) ** Agatha Lee Monn as 9-year-old Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa, the 21-year-old Queen of Arendelle and Anna's elder sister ** Eva Bella as 8-year-old Elsa ** Spencer Lacey Ganus as 12-year-old Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, an iceman who is accompanied by a reindeer named Sven ** Tyree Brown as 8-year-old Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf, a comic-relief snowman that Elsa and Anna created as children, who dreams of experiencing summer. * Santino Fontana as Hans, a prince from the Southern Isles * Alan Tudyk as the Duke of Weselton * Ciarán Hinds as Grand Pabbie, the Troll King * Chris Williams as Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna * Maia Wilson as Bulda, a troll and Kristoff's adoptive mother * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, a giant snow monster who guards Elsa's palace * Maurice LaMarche as the King of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's father * Jennifer Lee as the Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother Category:Films Category:The Beginnings Saga